


Back to me

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's terrified, that she might have lost him, it's impossible that he survived this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
> Rating: T or FR13  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warning: None  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This isn't a big one, it's even really short and it came out of nowhere, but here it is and I hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks to everyone for pulling up with me.  
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.  
> Thanks, Laci as always.

All she could do was stare. Stare at the white smoke that was coming up from the debris. Dust was covering almost all the ground now a bit in the same way snow would have. She felt as if she was surrounded by chaos and desolation.

The beats of her heart slow in her chest as she thinks the worst has happen to him. Of course, the worst has happened to him. How could it be any different? The entire building collapsed as if had only been a house of cards.

Her green eyes burning from the tears. The tears made her eyes shine even more than they usually did, but she can't let herself cried. No she can't allow the her chagrin to break free otherwise it would mean it was over, and it couldn't be no! He had promised her he would come back to her, and he had never broke a promise he made to her and he wasn't going to start now, was he?

Then she saw something approach, a shape, a dark silhouette. It was coming closer then suddenly she saw him, he was covered in white from the dust, but he was him, he was alive! He had kept his promise. Her silver haired fox had kept his promise and had come back to her.

One tear rolled down her cheek then another followed by yet another until, she was crying now. Crying from happiness.

One step after another she walked toward him, he did the same. When they found each other in the middle, they held tight wanting to make sure the was really there that this wasn't a dream. Gibbs held her his arms as he felt her body shudder. The arms around his neck locked,

Whispers of words caress her ear and he felt her gradually relax in his arms before she pulled back just enough to look at him and Abby smiled.

"You came back to me."

One of his hands found its way behind her knees and he scooped her up. "I'll always come back to you." He told her softly before his lips found her in a passionate kiss.

Neither one of them giving a damn about the curious onlookers, which had come to assist at the building demolition.

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
